A Vampire's Innocence
by xInsanoBananax
Summary: AU. CH1 posted; When attacked during the night, Serena finds herself in a terrifying situation. When bleeding to death in an alley alone, she is given the choice to live again as an otherworldly creature - a vampire.
1. Prologue

**A Vampire's Innocence**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Breathe_.

She stretched her legs as far as she could reach them, her golden hair billowing out behind her.

_Come on Serena_, she thought, _Breathe_...

Her lungs contracted, barely allowing her to breathe at all, and she struggled for an intake of air. _Please God..._she prayed to herself as she choked back a sob. What was after her? What the hell was that thing?

First the fear was just a churning in her stomach. Then it flooded her veins, her mind. When she had finally realized the danger she was in, when her limbs finally wanted to cooperate, she had turned and fled as fast as she could. It had almost been too late.

Where she was running though, she had no idea.

She just need to get away...from **it**. Whatever **it** was.

_Come on, Serena!_ Her legs were starting to give, her energy was depleting. But she would not stop, could not stop. Her body refused to obey her mind. Her feet kept thumping upon the hard concrete below her. She could see the shadow stretched along the sidewalk ahead, of her pursuer closing in. _No!_

Trying to lose her pursuer, she turned into a dark alleyway, blue eyes trying to adjust to the darkness around her.

Hoping that she had lost him - it - she chanced a glance over her shoulder. A chance she shouldn't have taken.

She was knocked to her feet, the breath taken right out of her. Tears were brought to her eyes as she tried to force the body off of her back. Strong hands gripped into her shoulder blades and her face was pushed into the cement. Letting out a small whimper her quivering voice cried softly, "Let me go!"

The growling emitting from the back of the creature's throat frightened her. She had first thought it was human, but the growl and it's animalistic movements made her think otherwise.

She wished she had the courage to yell, the strength to lift her head out of the creature's hold and make a run for the main street she knew was not far behind her.

She managed to turn her head to catch a glimpse of long, white, elongated teeth. Unable to control her whimpers and cries any longer, she gave all her strength to throw off the nightly creature. But it was not enough.

Unrealistically long nails dug into her shoulders and she let out a sob as she could feel hot breath on her neck, the trail of saliva that the animal had left as it tasted her flesh.

Fear was controlling her emotions, her body. She shook with the adrenaline that she wished she could use to throw off this inhuman creature. But just like it's actions, it's strength was inhuman also.

Then it happened.

Sharp teeth plunged into her neck and she let out a shriek of pain as blood splattered into her golden hair strewed out upon the pavement around her. The searing pain was more than she could handle and built up tears poured down her face.

It was **sucking** her blood. Drip by drip it sucked, relishing in the metallic taste that only otherworldly creatures would enjoy. She could almost hear the blood being pulled unwillingly from her veins into the creature's mouth. The only other sounds audible around them were her whimpers and the sickly sound of a creature feeding in the night.

Panic-stricken, she no longer had the strength to cry out as she felt her body fall into a state of paralysis. She fell quiet and the world went hazy around her. She could no longer make out the shapes of garbage bags or dumpsters, or even the pattern of the concrete below her. All she could feel was the nauseating dizziness as the creature, no, vampire drained her of her life's source. _This isn't...happening. _

Then almost as quickly as it had began, it ended. The vampire keenly pulled it's teeth from her vulnerable neck, and stood in an upright position, relishing in the feeling of her blood coursing through his.

And then it fled, leaving her for dead.

Using the last of the strength she could muster, she turned her body so she laid on her back, blood pooling beneath her and into her clothes and hair. The spark had left her beautiful sky blue eyes, her skin was a deathly white. _Why didn't he just...kill me...instead of letting...me suffer?_ But of course, that would not have been any fun. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, struggling to keep her eyes open. No one would ever find her here, she would die alone, bleeding to death, in a dank dark alley.

Why did she insist Molly that she would walk home, why had she not taken a cab, why had she taken the short way? Dozens of questions skimmed through her slowly dulling mind as she struggled to stay awake. _No one will ever find me here..._

But something had willed her to look up, to open her eyes to see the world for one last time before she sunk into darkness. Through half-lidded eyes, she hadn't been expecting to see blue, the most royal, midnight blue staring down at her. Eyes that penetrated her soul. The figure around them was blurry, all she could see was the blue.

She felt the figure pull her into a sitting position, and she whimpered in fear of what he could want. Was he her savior, or enemy?

"Who...?" was all she was able to muster in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Shh..." the man whispered, placing a deathly cold finger upon her deathly-blue lips.

While the man supported the dying young woman in one strong arm, he brought his other up to his mouth, biting into the flesh of his wrist. After drawing blood, he tipped it to her mouth, mentally pleading her to take what he was offering.

She felt liquid being pressed to her lips, and she drowsily replied by parting her lips. What she did not expect was the metallic taste of the fluid entering her mouth. Repulsed by what he was offering her, she made to move her head to the side, but found that she could not. Fear and loss of blood had left her in a state of paralysis. So she drank what he offered, her lips closing around the wound he had self-inflicted.

She sucked the nourishment from his bleeding wrist, draining him as best she could with the energy she had left, her mind focused upon that vital source.

The light around her began to strengthen, until all she could see were his dark eyes gazing down at her, and the light surrounding them. Light that would have normally blinded a person. The blood he gave her rushed into her veins, she could feel the heat like a raging fire.

It was then that she noticed it, the dull thumping she heard in the back of her head. If she concentrated she could hear it louder, and another thumping joined it like a steady double-bass drum beat. It dawned upon her as she drank from the man it was their heartbeats that she heard, and it amazed her. His was a more upbeat thumping, while hers was slow, progressing faster as her life returned to her. She could feel the thumping in her temples, in her veins.

Then suddenly, he pulled his wrist from her mouth and she gave a whimper of displeasure. She wanted **more**.

The man fell back, breathing heavy, his sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight. "That is enough..." he whispered quietly, almost too quietly.

After her breath had returned to her, Serena struggled to bring herself to her feet. She was nauseous, so very nauseous. The light had dimmed away completely, the thumping fading to the single beating of her own heart. Her vision was blurry beyond control, and she felt drugged, a high higher than the clouds.

Then she screamed, the fire building in her veins until she could not take it, the pain unlike any other she had ever felt. Her veins were alight with fire, not even the coldest water could simmer the boiling of her blood - their blood - fusing and mixing together.

And just as it became too much for her to handle, the world went dark and she fell helplessly into the arms of her savior.

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt at something dark and frightening, and I hope I did my best. I know I said that I'd complete my other stories first, my muses were telling me to start this first and finish the others later. I guess I've been reading too much from my inspiration Anne Rice lately, hehe. But don't fret, I am going to finish Platinum Hair. There's a new chapter in the midst as we speak. Anyways, let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1

**A Vampire's Innocence**

**Chapter One**

Sorry for such a long wait, I've had a lot of things to deal with lately and haven't had time to write.

Disclaimer: This disclaimer applies to the whole fic. I do not own Sailor Moon nor anything having to do with it (except a few Sailor Moon dolls, .). This fic is merely for my enjoyment and yours.

AN: _italics_ are thoughts. _**bold italics**_ are flashbacks

* * *

Darkness. Millions of colours danced over her eyelids. What were the colours to her now, though? She was dead. Wasn't she? What did a multitude of colours mean to a dead person? 

In Serena's opinion, nothing.

Was this life after death? Watching colours in a black, endless void was not all it was cracked up to be.

Her memories were clouded, but it was a start. Seemingly blurry images; but the blue eyes. The eyes that shone like the night sky and brought her from the brink of death. She would never forget those eyes. Their midnight colour was branded onto her brain. Or was it her heart? She tried frantically to remember anything of what had happened. She thought until her head hurt. Was she in a coma?

Suddenly, her panic manifested itself in a series of images too fast for any mortal eye to see.

She jumped awake into the darkness surrounding her, clutching the silk bed sheets tightly. Trembling, she brought a hand to her chest and felt her heart beating like a semi-automatic gun. Too real...

Was it a dream? Had it really happened? Maybe it had been a horrible, horrible nightmare. But then again, nightmares don't bite like that. Do they?

She unconsciously brought her hand to her neck and felt tenderly for two tiny puncture wounds. None. As if they had never existed. What was going on here? She now remembered everything as if it had just happened moments ago. This was too strange.

She laid back into the plush bed with ease, trying to calm her racing heart. _Maybe if I just fall asleep this will all be gone when I wake up_ she thought. Closing her eyes, she rendered herself into a state of total relaxation. But she could not fall asleep. It was as if her body would not let her. Not to mention the voices whispering in her ears.

Wait, voices?

Serena jolted back up into a sitting position, pillows tumbling down around her. Those voices, where were they coming from? She answered her own question: they were coming from everywhere. This wasn't possible, she told her self she was hearing things. However, the more she concentrated on hearing them, the louder the voices became. She could hear bits and pieces of conversation, some louder than others, and what seemed to be someone's thoughts.

There was something seriously weird going on.

A burning sensation passed through her body and she shuddered. It was the same feeling she had when she drank that mans blood.

She had drunken blood.

She could not think about that now. Too many different scents were eluding her senses. She had to figure out what was happening to her!

The strangest of the scents however, was coming from somewhere very close by.

The alluring smell of leather and roses. Serena held her head with dizziness, the scent was overwhelming, it made her swoon. Hell, the scent itself was like an aphrodisiac.

She didn't understand what was happening to her. The intensity of her senses had been multiplied tenfold.

The darkness around her made her nauseous. She didn't like not being able to see.

Hold up, she _could_ see.

Backing up against the head of the bed, she looked around her, assessing the atmosphere, tears brimming in her beautiful cerulean eyes.

Every fold, every thread, she could make out on the dark curtains surround the bed that blocked any and all light that could reach her eyes.

The satin sheets she laid upon were infinitely smooth against her fingertips. They seemed to glimmer off the reflection of her skin.

Serena froze. The reflection of her skin? She slowly brought her hands to her face to study them. She gasped at her ghostly appearance. Her skin was snow white, and seemed to absorb any light.

What the hell had happened to her? Was she dead? No, she wasn't dead, she had a heartbeat. Maybe it was a dream? Serena pinched herself, bringing a hand to her mouth instantly to smother a yelp of pain. Nope, she definitely was awake.

A deep chuckle brought her from her thoughts. Someone else was in the room.

Serena jumped back in shock, her body pressing against the wall in the small confined space of the bed.

Slowly kneeling, she crawled forward and drew back the heavy curtains of the canopy bed.

There, sitting in the most elegant, red velvet armchair she'd ever seen, was the man from her dream. The man with the cobalt blue eyes.

She stared at him in shock, her mouth hanging open, mesmerized by his eyes. Gateways to his soul. Were his glowing?

_**Something had willed her to look up, to open her eyes to see the world for one last time before she sunk into darkness. Through half-lidded eyes, she hadn't been expecting to see blue, the most royal, midnight blue staring down at her. Eyes that penetrated her soul. The figure around them was blurry, all she could see was the blue. **_

His dark black hair was cut short, and somewhat hung over his mesmerizing eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. His skin was of the palest colour, and it contrasted his hair greatly. His long legs were planted on the ground firmly, and his hands were folded in front of his chest. He was apparently very wealthy, as he wore a black velvet suit with a maroon-coloured silk shirt underneath, the top two buttons undone. To put it simply, he was quite handsome in Serena's books. _Very_.

He had spoken to her, yet the words never registered in her mind.

_It wasn't a dream..._

He smirked. "Of course not."

Serena squeaked childishly and blushed, a rosy red encompassing her pale cheeks. God, was that smirk ever sexy.

Leaning forwards she put it aside and quickly became furious. Before she knew it, her mouth was running, asking dozens of questions: "Where am I? Who are you? What happened? Am I dead?! Is this a dream?" She paused then continued, "_What the hell am I?_" Her voice rose to a glass-shattering volume and she winced. But none of this made any sense!

The man rose from his chair in a graceful manner and hushed her by placing a deathly cold, strong finger upon her pale lips.

"You are so cold..." she said softly.

"As are you," he replied, and took one of her hands in his own. Gently, as if not to break her, he placed it on his face, then placed it on her own.

He was right. Her skin was frigid, just like his. No warmth at all.

He unconsciously stoked her cheek with his thumb. Such a soothing feeling. Wait, she didn't even know this man!

Having realized what he was doing, he drew away quickly, producing a pale blush on Serena's part.

A few moments of silence passed between the two as they gazed upon one another.

Her body had changed, it was so obvious. But what she had changed into, she had no idea. Metamorphosis...The worm into the butterfly?

Serena leant back and relieved herself of her uncomfortable kneeling position, sitting back on her bottom.

She looked down at her body in awe. She was no longer afraid. This man had a calming aura.

"My name is Endymion," he suddenly spoke in a deep, soothing voice.

Endymion...that name was so familiar to her.

**_"Hey Molly, what are you ding for your project?"_**

**_"Vampires, Serena!"_**

**_"Vampires?" asked Serena sceptically._**

**_"Yeah, vampires! Well, more specifically on the legend of the most famous vamp of 'em all!" replied Molly in her southern drawl. _**

**_Serena leant forward, her interest piqued. "Who?"_**

**_"The Lord of the Underworld, Endymion! Dracula, Nosferatu, whateva 'ya wanna call him! They're all the same guy."_**

Molly...would she ever see her best friend again? The girl was probably worried sick, probably had the New Orleans police out looking for her.

Dracula...Dracula. This man in front of her was a vampire? No way! Vampires do not exist...do they?

Serena tried to avoid the truth, hesitating before she spoke. "You're...you are Dracula aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

He smirked down at her. The man had to be over six feet tall. "More or less, yes," he answered quietly, "But I prefer Endymion."

Serena could not help but let her mouth drop and her eyes go as wide as saucers.

Endymion gently took her hand, his raven hair hanging over his eyes.

Serena felt a tug of her hand and she reluctantly let her knight in shining armour pull her off the bed, and guide her to an elaborate oval mirror hanging from a wall.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw her reflection. Her appearance was very different. Flawless, and beautiful to the point of tears, but flawless.

Her eyes almost appeared to be glowing, and if it was possible they seemed to be a brighter cerulean than before. When she leant in to get a better look, she noticed that there were hues of violet around her pupil. It was quite exotic, in reality.

Her once golden mane of hair had magically faded into a shimmering shade of silver, and was done in her normal odango style, reflecting light majestically off every strand. She ran her fingers through her hair, and was surprised to find it would not tangle like it used to, and that her hair was very smooth under her touch.

Her skin was absolutely flawless and porcelain white. Any blemishes that once flawed her skin had disappeared. There was no trace of them, no trace that she had ever been bitten. Her lips were the palest pink. She almost resembled a ghost.

She first hesitated, but then drew back her upper lip to reveal a pair of elongated canine teeth. She pricked her finger on one of them; they were pretty sharp. Fangs...she could easily break through skin or draw blood.

Blood...would she have to feed off of it? Would she have to kill innocent people to sustain her own life? it made her nauseous.

She was the perfect image of beauty.

She took a step back away from the mirror in shock. Her appearance frightened her. How could someone look so ...perfect, for a lack of a better word?

She slowly raised her hands to study them, turning them so she could look at the backs. Her fingernails were like glass, almost liquefied if it was possible. She was in awe, and confusion.

Chancing a glance at Endymion in the mirror, she found that he was standing close behind her, gazing at her intensely.

She swallowed and spoke softly, amazed that her voice was as melodious as a songbird, "If you are the Lord of the Underworld...then what does that make me?"

He smiled deliciously and bent down to whisper in her ear, "My Queen."

Serena was speechless. Strangely enough though, it didn't seemed to bother her. He was a beautiful creature, he didn't even seem real, like a statue. His skin was so pale, paler than hers, he seemed to be etched from marble; he was ageless. At first glance she would not have thought him to be any older than 25.

Serena looked back at him in the mirror and was not surprised to find his hands on her shoulders and his face next to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his warm breath on her neck. Her head tilted back, neck extended, longing for something she did not quite understand.

He spoke softly, bringing her from her daze, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my long life."

Serena blushed and looked down, downright flattered. Did he realize the kind of effect he had on her?

Slowly, she turned away from the mirror, facing him, and looked him in the eye. She could have gazed into his dark, swimming pools of blue for eternity.

But she had questions that needed to be answered.

"Are you a..." she trailed hesitantly.

He smirked. "Am I a...?"

"A vampire?" she finished meekly, breaking eye contact.

"Yes," he stated simply.

Serena shook her head with confusion and backed away from Endymion. She suddenly became frightened. Did that mean...?

"But so are you, my dearest," he noted sadly. Should he feel sympathetic for her? She should embrace the gifts he had given her. She had his blood running in his veins, she could be very powerful. She was still young, however. She had much to learn.

Serena moved to the edge of the bed and sat down, fighting back tears. _No, this isn't possible_ she thought._ These sorts of things only happen in movies! _But it wasn't a movie, it was real. Too real.

She fought silently to keep her tears back, choking back a sob. Her life had been taken away from her. Her old life for a new, different one? A life where she walked only by the moonlight, never again to feel the smiling rays of the sun warming her skin? But the moon was her only comfort now. The moon would be her kingdom.

Nevertheless, tears welled up in her crystalline eyes and she fought to keep them from spilling over. "But, how? Why? I need to know," she muttered miserably.

Endymion went to her and knelt before her on the bed, taking her petite hands in his larger, stronger ones. "Shhh," he hushed, "You cling to unnecessary mortal emotions."

Serena realized he was right, there was no need to be afraid, nothing could harm her; especially with him to protect her. She forced herself to calm down, holding Endymion's hands in a death grip, staring into his mesmerizing eyes. Was he casting a spell on her?

Endymion watched her with fascination, watched the rise and fall of her chest become steady, and patiently waited for her to calm down. When she was once again calm, he spoke to her softly, "You would have died had I left you there."

Serena looked at him quizzically.

"Another of our kind fed from you, leaving you for dead, which we are never to do. You must leave your victim life. I came upon you per chance, gave you the blood you needed to live...eternally."

Serena was astonished. He had saved her life, she could not be any more thankful. Had she still been human she would have been furious with him for stripping her of life's privileges. However, she could not bring herself to be angry with him. He had given her a gift, another chance to live. She would not waste this opportunity. Besides, he was too magnificent a creature to stay angry with.

"Thank you," she whispered musically.

Endymion gazed at her then asked, "What for?" in his deep tenor voice.

"For saving me. If it weren't for you I would be dead."

Endymion nodded and raised a hand to caress her cheek. "What is your name?" he asked her softly.

"Serena," she replied.

Endymion shook his head in negation. "What is your _name_?" he asked her again more firmly.

At first Serena did not know what he meant. She had told him her name, but as he was subtly suggesting it was not hers. A new life, a new name? There was one, calling to her, like a lighthouse in a storm, but she could not define what it was. She was no longer mortal, she had a new life's purpose. What it was she had no idea but she knew she had one, out there somewhere. She just had to figure it out first.

Serena gazed at the moon through a large window and she suddenly knew.

"Serenity," she muttered quietly without realizing it, not looking back at him, as if the moon held her in a trance. It was meant for her, destiny almost.

Endymion nodded slightly and smirked, bringing her to her feet gracefully. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

Yes, she was hungry, but not in the way she once had been as a mortal. Not in the way she had once craved for sundaes and chocolate bars and milkshakes. A burning sensation in her veins made her writhe in agony, made her fingers tingle. She could smell the scent of flesh around her, of blood flowing through veins. It _called_ to her. A flash of exasperation passed through her, she needed to feed! The feeling was getting more and more intense with each passing second, and as it did she started to get weary, dizzy. It was peculiar how she had been able to ignore it before; however, now that she had though about it she could not stop. It was like a primal instinct to feed off blood, but the thought of harming an innocent person disgusted her, filled her with shame beyond belief. She would live the rest of eternity like this.

Endymion noticed her tenseness and understood why. The first few days were always the worst, but they would pass. Gently taking her hand once again, he twirled her around in one swift movement and led her to the door of the room.

"Come," he said, "It is time for your first kill."

Serenity stared at him in bewilderment. _First kill? What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

end of Chapter 1 please r/r 


End file.
